


Liar

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Hotchahan Collection [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, hotch x kate, hotchahan, lies will catch up to you, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: Kate and Hotch go undercover, leaving Kate to decide just how many lies she needs to unravel before they're through...and how many truths she must say to make up for those lies. Part 1 of 2. Meg and Chris do not exist.
Relationships: Kate Callahan/Aaron Hotchner
Series: Hotchahan Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064642
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was first published in 2015 on ffnet.

She should have been there in time, Kate reflected as she pulled the hotel room door open.

Hotch was on the other side, propping himself against the wall and coolly surveying her.

"You were late today," he said, his voice clipped.

"I know," she said. "I'm sorry. Everything went well, though. Krystal is behind bars."

_So why are you waiting outside of my hotel room?_

Hotch pushed himself off of the wall. "Krystal wasn't everything to this case," he said matter-of-factly. "I sent Reid and JJ down to the hospital with her last victim. Dave and Morgan are back at the station. You and I have somewhere else to be."

Kate stared at him, wondering what he was talking about. "Where?"

"Just come along with me," Hotch said, and swept away down the hall, leaving Kate two options: follow or be left behind.

She scrambled to follow, wondering why Hotch was so pissed. Yes, she'd been late. Yes, she'd missed 80% of a crucial takedown. But it had gone down without her there. It was fine.

"Where are we going?" She panted, needing to take three steps to his one. And even then she was barely caught up with him.

"To a surveillance spot," Hotch said. "Krystal's partner is still loose. You and I have the best chance; we were the only ones who didn't take part in arresting Krystal."

"So we're undercover," Kate said.

"Yes," Hotch answered.

"Shouldn't we have changed then?" Kate asked. "You're in your suit and I'm looking damned professional myself. I don't think either look conduces to undercover work."

"There'll be outfits waiting for us there," Hotch said. "Don't worry about it."

Kate huffed. "You could explain this a bit more," she said.

"You could have been on time to work this morning," Hotch snapped back and Kate stopped short at the tone of his voice.

"It's all coming back to that?" She asked. "I slept in. It happens."

"Then why was Morgan leaving your room at 3 a.m.?" Hotch snapped. "When he's in a committed relationship with Savannah? Why was his shirt off?"

Kate blinked, and unconsciously wet her lips. "Sir. I'm sorry but I can't explain that without betraying a confidence."

Hotch shook his head. "It should be none of my business, Kate, but you're playing with fire here."

"It isn't what you think," she protested. "I mean that."

"Whatever it is, it is," Hotch said and started to walk again. "Walk, Kate."

She hurried after him in silence, trying to understand how to answer him and explain everything to him without saying why Derek had been in her room last night.

It really wasn't what he was thinking.

* * *

"You chose what for me?" Hotch barked, blistering the agent with a glare that could melt his eyes off, Kate reflected.

"It's the scene," Hotopp stammered. "And it's not that bad. You got to keep your shirt. Just don't button it."

Again, the glare was withering.

"He was already pissed at me," Kate called from behind a screen. "It's not your fault, Hotopp."

"Thanks, Agent Callahan," Hotopp answered. "How are you doing?"

"I'm not sure this is my size," Kate said. "But since you only got one it will have to do. Could you help me with the zipper?"

"Are you sure it isn't your size?" Hotopp asked. "I told the designer your measurements and he said it was exact."

"Well, it's very exacting, that's for sure," Kate said and emerged in a 1980s-esque blue dress, with sheer paneling on the stomach, a tutu-like skirt and black stockings with garters. She turned her back to them. "Could you get it, Hotopp?"

"I'll get it," Hotch said, stepping in front of the other agent at the last second. "Hotopp, you need to be finalizing the plan with Randy."

"Of course," Hotopp said and scrambled from the van.

The zipper was up half-way, showing Kate's back and shoulders. Kate shivered when she felt Hotch's hands on her back.

"What?" He asked, pulling the fabric together so he could zip her dress.

"Your hands are cold," Kate explained it away and moved away from him as soon as he was done. After all, there was no way she was telling him that she was shivering because she was attracted to him.

His hands had been cold, anyway. It wasn't a lie, just not the real cause.

"What kind of thing is this, anyway?" Kate said.

"You'll let Damien flirt with you," Hotopp said, returning as she spoke. "He'll make a move, and you'll let him. At some point, he will buy you a drink. It will be drugged. That is when Hotch will step in."

"How are we going to ensure that Damien will flirt with me? Am I his type? Most of the victims he and Krystal shared were blonde."

"That was Krystal's type," Hotopp said. "If Damien isn't appearing, Hotch is going to dance with you, make a scene and leave you alone. That will leave you stranded and then Damien will definitely be attracted to your new position. He'll play rescuer then."

"I understand," Kate answered.

She took the moment to discreetly check out Hotch, who was now wearing jeans tighter than she'd ever seen him in and his white dress shirt, distinctly crumpled and unbuttoned.

She saw dark chest hair and turned away before he saw she was looking.

She felt guilt, of all things, in all places. Hotch was the one being a jerk and she was the one left feeling guilty.

But she knew why she felt guilty. She knew exactly why.

Because she'd overheard Hotch say he had feelings for her and then he'd seen Morgan leave her hotel room.

It wasn't a hard profile to make. She'd hurt him.

And she was damned if she'd let it come between them any farther. This plan would go off without a hitch, it had to. And then she'd tell him.

She'd tell him everything.


	2. Chapter 2

The bar scene was crowded, even though it was still fairly early in the evening.

Kate moved through the crowd, getting appreciative glances from members of both sexes. But no Damien.

Hotch followed behind her, and at first they were going to stay apart, see if Damien approached Kate while she was alone. They'd only act together if he didn't appear, so at a certain point, Kate was keenly aware of the fact that Hotch wasn't behind her anymore. Mainly because she couldn't feel his stare on her back.

Outside, before they'd come in, there had been a drunk who'd hit on her. The look on Hotch's face had astounded her: pure possession as he curled his arm around her waist and pulled her away from the drunk. _"She's with me."_

That was it. Simple but claiming.

And it scared the hell out of Kate.

She reached the bar and glanced around her casually, as if checking out the guys there, but she was really searching for Hotch, and she finally located him in the corner, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

He met her eyes and she was shocked when he gave her a slow once over, before realizing that it was all part of his act. Of course he was going to act like this.

To complete it, she flounced her head and turned away from him, acting insulted.

The bartender approached.

"Vodka," Kate ordered.

He nodded and moved to fill her order. She crossed her legs and whirled around on the bar stool to check out the crowd, just in time to see a woman dressed in a sheer lace dress approach Hotch.

Kate's heart stopped as she dragged the agent onto the dancefloor. She expected Hotch to resist, but then he was moving in time to the thumping music, with footwork and twists that made her feel itches in places she knew she couldn't scratch.

He pulled his partner close and Kate's eyes focused on how his hands were touching the woman's waist.

She turned back around and took her drink with shaking hands, downing it in one swallow.

"You look down," the bartender commented. "Most people would sip that drink."

"Yeah," she rasped. "My guy is dancing with someone else...I think it's over between us but I don't want it to be."

"Who, the one with tall girl in lace?"

"Yeah," Kate said. "I'm short. I always knew he had a thing for girls with legs and now I know it."

She shoved the glass back for a refill and the man obliged.

Kate finished this one more slowly, looking at the clock on the wall before leaving the bar and heading onto the dance floor.

Hotch now had two very willing women dancing with him, winding around him and grinding against his leg.

Kate grabbed the hand of the first guy who checked her out. "I want to make my guy jealous," she said. "Dance with me."

"How far can I go?" He asked, pulling her close.

"As far as you want," she whispered.

She spun away from him then back, letting herself twist around him and only barely flinched when she felt his lips on her neck.

"Shit," she said and pulled away.

He grinned at her, not apologetic at all.

"I'll have a mark in the morning," she said, pulling her neckline down so she could see it.

"That's okay," he said and grabbed her ass.

She went with me, moving into him, when she felt a large hand on her shoulder.

She was afraid to look up, knowing who she'd see standing there, but her partner was backing away so she turned around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, dancing with him?" Hotch asked, the hand not on her shoulder clenched into a fist.

"Jake, things were over between us the instant you danced with miss Legs over there," she bit back. "I wanted you, babe. I wanted you so much and you went with her."

"It wasn't like that, I was just waiting to see if you'd forgiven me," he replied. "Cassidy, you can't dance like that with other guys." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. "You're mine, Cassidy."

"No, this is the last time," she shrieked back. "In case you've forgotten, you've done this before. And I am not going through this again."

She felt tears coming to her eyes as she pulled away from him. "We're through, Jake. Get the hell out of my life."

Hotch pulled her back to him. "Let me say goodbye properly then."

He kissed her, his lips pressing into hers with an intensity that made Kate purr, deep inside. She found herself curling around him, like a cat, before remembering herself and yanking away.

The slap was heard even above the music. "Don't touch me, Jake."

Hotch let her go this time, his glare following her back to the bar.

Once there, she let herself cry a little more before ordering another drink.

And then Damien appeared at her elbow, matching his photograph exactly and sending a chill through her veins when she remembered what exactly it was that he was capable of.

"That must have hurt," he commented. "That was brave of you, to leave your boyfriend like that. He seems violent."

"He is," she sobbed. "He never hit me but he was always doing things like that to me, almost forcing me."

"I'm Damien," he said.

"Cassidy," she said. "God, I'm sorry. Here I am sobbing about my boyfriend."

"That's okay, Cassidy," he said, taking the stool next to hers. "We should get you out of here."

"But I want to show him that I can have fun," she said. "Would you dance with me first? I want to feel good about myself."

His eyes darkened. "Let's dance then."

He led her onto the floor, and his hands went places even her first partner's hadn't.

She took it, though. She moved into it and let her teeth nip his ear; her breasts bump against him in ways that made him gasp. She could feel Hotch's eyes following her every move; she wondered how hard it was to stop himself from taking about Damien.

He finally stopped, taking her hand and leading her from the floor. "Let's go," Damien whispered into her ear.

She could no longer feel Hotch's eyes on them and felt a chill run down her spine. "I just wanted to make him jealous," she said.

"Oh, no, it had to have been a lot more than that, the way you moved," Damien said and pulled her along with him. "Don't you want this?" His voice was harsh and she knew that she had to answer quick.

If it wasn't happening here, she'd just go home with him.

"I do want it," she said, squeezed the hand that held hers in a bruising grip and let herself leave. With Damien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking us to the past for this chapter. This is the day/night before our story starts.

It had been a long day, Kate reflected as she and Morgan left the police station together, both uncharacteristically quiet. This case was hitting both of them pretty hard and they both felt it as they drove back to the hotel together, in dead silence.

Morgan broke it at the last second, moments before they arrived at their destination. "It's hard to see this happening," he said. "We're so close...and I thought we'd made it in time and we only just discovered another victim."

"Our UnSub is much more complex than we originally profiled," Kate agreed. "And it took way too long for us to realize she has a partner."

"And two more victims," Morgan said, his voice almost bitter. "I blame myself for Valerie...I was right there, Kate, and I didn't realize what was happening...hell, why join the FBI at all?"

She touched his arm, feeling his pain. "It's been a while since it's been this harsh," she agreed. "We just need to up our game."

He just shrugged away from her, spinning the SUV into a tight parking spot. "Yeah, well, I don't see how we're gonna do that. Sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said. "I like that you're being honest."

He sighed, putting his head on his hands now that the car was parked. "I was right _there_ ," he repeated. "I was two steps away and Valerie died. What did I do wrong, Kate?"

"Nothing," she said simply. "Our choices were off mark but we did nothing _wrong_. The wrong is all our UnSub's."

Morgan raised tired eyes to meet hers. "Thanks for trying, anyway," he said. "If the team tries to go out to dinner, I just don't want to go."

"Okay," she said and let him slip from the car, heading away from the hotel. She watched him go before getting out herself and heading into the hotel.

Hotch was sitting in the lobby; obviously waiting for them. He was still in his dress shirt and pants but his tie was gone, as was his jacket, and his rolled up sleeves spoke to his relaxation.

She slowed, then stopped entirely to speak to him. "Hey."

"Hey, Kate," he said. "I thought you were coming back with Morgan."

"He went somewhere to cool down," Kate said. "He's taking Valerie really hard, Hotch."

Hotch nodded. "I know the feeling," he said simply.

"Are you guys planning dinner or anything?" Kate asked. "He opts out, and I'm thinking I will too."

"Why?" Hotch asked, his gaze shooting to her face and focusing on her unnervingly closely.

"I have a headache," Kate lied. "This case is driving me insane and it manifested itself in this pounding migraine."

"Do you need something for it?" Hotch asked. "I probably have Tylenol."

"Um, sure," she said. "Well, I'm in room 204. You can bring it me there when you leave."

"I'll just get it now," Hotch said, and they both walked to the elevator, Kate not sure what to do now.

She didn't have a headache, but how could she tell Hotch that when she had no intention of going to dinner with them?

When she had no intention to stay in her room?

When she was planning something else entirely that he would certainly not approve of?

How could she tell Hotch any of that?

So she was better off lying.

"Thanks," she said, as he let her enter the elevator in front of him.

They fell silent on the ride up, and Kate bit her lip, resisting the urge to fidget. Fidgeting was a tell. Then he'd know that she was nervous.

And why should she be nervous about sharing an elevator with him?

Though, she considered as she looked sideways at him, that had barely anything to do with her lying. It more had to do with the fact that she secretly, and sometimes not secretly, wanted to jump his bones.

She suddenly flashed back to earlier that day; a female deputy flirting with Hotch. Watching them, she'd spilled coffee on her pants and had had to change in a hurry, causing her to miss a sudden assignment.

_"I sent JJ with Reid instead," Hotch told her as she emerged from the bathroom. "Where were you, Kate?"_

_"I spilled coffee on my pants," she said. "I was changing."_

_"Well, try not to be so clumsy in the future," he'd returned and strode away, leaving Kate to feel both stupid and careless. It wasn't clumsiness, not this time. It was jealousy, pure and simple. Jealousy over a man she didn't, and could never, have a claim to._

"I'll get it right now," Hotch said, breaking through her thoughts and she realized that they'd stopped at the second floor. "Kate, are you getting out?"

"Um, yeah," she said. "Sorry, I was...my headache distracted me."

"It's fine," he said, his face softening. "I should apologize for earlier. It wasn't your fault that you spilled coffee on yourself. I shouldn't have scolded you so badly but I just didn't expect to be sending JJ out when she's so heavily pregnant."

"I know, I'm sorry about that," Kate said. "I'll never change my pants again, I'll just go around with a stain."

Hotch laughed. "Don't promise that," he said. "Just...never mind. Here's 204. I'll be right back with the Tylenol."

She waved him off, getting out her room key and inserting it.

The light flashed and then turned red. It hadn't worked.

She tried again and the result was the same. "Oh, for god's sake," she snapped, jamming it in again.

"It's upside down, Kate," Hotch said, appearing next to her again, sans the Tylenol. He reached over her and took the key from her hand, flipping it over and inserting it the correct way. "Next time just check it first."

She felt heat rise on her cheeks. He kept seeing her at her stupidest moments. "Did you come back because you saw I was doing it wrong?" She asked.

"I came back to help you," Hotch said. "I heard you swear."

She groaned. "Way to show a professional attitude, Callahan, I know."

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's been a long day for everyone," he said, his voice soft and his hand idly moving closer to her neck, almost massaging. "It's fine, Kate."

She gripped the doorknob and opened her door. "Thanks. Again."

"Anytime," he said. "And I'll be right back with the Tylenol."

"You know what?" She said. "I think I actually have something here. So never mind about that."

Hotch paused. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just forgot about it before," she said. "Silly me."

His eyes narrowed, and she gulped, wondering if he believed her lie. But it wasn't like the headache was real in the first place. "Okay. I'll just go then."

She closed her door behind him and then flew to her suitcase, ripping clothes from it and changing lightning fast.

Moments later she cracked her door open, checking both ways to make sure the coast was clear, before slipping from her room and hurrying to the right which led to the stairs instead of the elevator; and the stairs led to the back entrance.

She checked her purse; she still had the keys to the SUV.

Now she just had to pray that Morgan didn't return early and see that it was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are still in the past. The AU part is now this: As evidenced by the fact that I said JJ was heavily preggers, this is obviously after the tenth season. But since Meg does not exist in this story, then Meg was not kidnapped.
> 
> The whole finale has, simply, not happened yet.
> 
> Kate is still investigating the kidnapper's ring. (But that won't play too heavy a part in this story; that would be for the sequel.)

Kate slipped into the club without any hassle; her micro mini skirt pretty much gave her a pass in, as did her ID. She was, in fact, too old for this club scene but she still looked okay (as confirmed by the looks she was getting from college students) and she was only here for business.

Strict business.

She looked around her carefully, wondering where her contact was.

"You look lost," a voice from behind her said.

She steeled herself and turned around. A woman stood there, towering above her even though Kate wore five inch heels and the other woman was in sneakers. Damn, Kate hated being short.

"I feel lost," Kate said, following the conversation.

"This is a tough crowd to break into," the woman continued, starting to walk away and Kate casually followed her. "Let me take you to the office where I can explain some things to you."

Once behind a closed door, Kate let herself relax a little. "You're the owner?" She asked.

"Just the manager," the woman replied. "Sierra Donavon."

"Liz Tyler," Kate replied. "We talked about this. Your sister was taken last year?"

Sierra closed her eyes, as if trying to press back the memory. "Yes. It was a horrible time. Marie was taken here, in Atlanta, and found and identified three states away in Indiana. No one on her case knew anything about how or why she was there."

"How...did she die?" Kate asked. "If you can talk about it."

Sierra shook her head. "I'll never be okay talking about it, but hell, if it will catch her murderer and abductor, I'll say anything. The Detective wouldn't give us that many details, but I do know that she was so messed up, there was a closed coffin. My dad insisted on seeing the crime scene photos and he wouldn't let anyone else after that. And mom said he had nightmares for months after that...I think she was cut. She didn't have all of her body parts."

Kate knew that they were both fighting back bile.

"Do you know of anyone who...kills like that?" Sierra asked.

"Actually, I've been considering a theory that's almost worse," Kate said. "I don't think the man who abducted her was the one to kill her."

"What do you mean?" Sierra asked.

"I think I've found a...ring. There's a group that kidnaps people, and then they sell them online. In auctions."

Sierra just stared at her.

"I'm investigating it, I'm going down every alley there is," Kate said. "And I swear I'll find the man who killed Marie."

Sierra didn't speak for a long moment; she was fighting back tears and panic and anger, Kate saw it all wash over her face.

"Who does that? Why?" She finally asked, in a broken voice.

"I hate to say it, but any human is technically capable of it," Kate said. "It's just years of mental illness and conditioning that takes it this far."

Sierra broke down crying and Kate stepped forward to embrace the woman. Considering the height difference, it was extremely awkward but Kate would tell Sierra was getting comfort from the embrace so she stayed still, holding the woman to her.

"You're, what, investigating this on your own?" Sierra asked, pulling away to grab a Kleenex.

"I'm actually FBI," Kate admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sierra asked, astounded.

"Because I am investigating it on my own," Kate answered. "Because as far as my supervisor is concerned, this case was closed ten months ago in California."

"You mean, they don't know you're doing it? They wouldn't allow you?" Sierra asked.

"I need to prove there's a connection," Kate said. "Once I get that, I will use all the resources in the Bureau to close this ring."

Sierra nodded. "And I've helped you? Really? This is all over the country? California?"

"Yes," Kate answered. "But soon, I think, it will be nowhere. I'm really close."

"Thank god," Sierra said. "Thank god."

* * *

Kate slipped back into the nightclub, walking through the crowd without trouble until she got to the door.

"You didn't dance at all, I saw you," a voice said, and she whipped around.

A man stood there, with his friends behind him.

"I don't feel like dancing," Kate managed.

"Well, that's too bad," the man answered.

She just shook her head and went outside, knowing that they'd follow.

Thankfully, it was only the one who'd spoken to her. Obviously, he thought he could handle someone as petite as her.

"Come on, just one dance," he said, his hand closing over her forearm.

Kate thanked her lucky stars for her extra self-defense classes after the incident at the jail with Morgan. She took him out in seconds, using a flip she'd only recently perfected to pin him to the ground, hearing the grunt as he crumpled.

And that was when his friends appeared, obviously thinking they'd come out to join in the fun.

Kate had a moment of panic. These were four young, built men. With that many, she didn't have a chance and she knew it. On top of that, she'd left her gun at the hotel with her badge.

"What the hell, bitch?" The first man said, crouching by his unconscious friend's side. "What did you do to him?"

"It's the same thing you'll get if you don't leave me alone," she hissed.

The four guy exchanged amused glances. "You know, it's just as well that Luke is out," the first one said, rising. "He would've kept you all to himself. And I want a piece of that ass."

Kate backed up, knowing that her best bet would be to get back inside the club but they were all in front of the door and blocking her way.

She considered them and knew that she could take out one, at best, but that would only be if she took them by surprise, and since Luke was already out at their feet, she couldn't surprise them with fighting prowess as they'd be on guard.

She cursed herself for coming alone, for dressing like this...she hadn't wanted to stand out, but she shouldn't have tried so hard to blend in...jeans would have been fine.

She steeled herself, going into a fighting stance. She'd at least go out fighting.

The first moved in, and she tried for a knee to the groin but he caught her around the middle and swung her into the air, completely taking the wind out of her.

"Don't get her face," he panted as he wrestled with her, his friends moving in. "I want her to stay pretty...just hit where it won't show."

Kate felt hands on her waist, crushing and bruising her.

She kicked her way apart from them but felt a hit to her leg above her knee, and then on the other and she crumpled, knowing that she'd have huge bruises tomorrow.

"Let me go," she whimpered, knowing that the moment was coming.

"I think you heard her," a deep voice rumbled behind her. "And I think if you don't let her go, your heads are going to be smashed in."

She tensed, wondering if she recognized the voice.

And then Derek Morgan was there, throwing the men left and right, and keeping his promise of smashing their heads in.

Kate stumbled to her feet, watching as Morgan took a hit and returned it doubly hard.

And then it was over. She ran to his side and threw her arms around him, feeling sobs coming that she couldn't control.

Morgan swept her up into his arms and speedwalked to the car. "Let's go, Shorty," he whispered against her hair. "Back to safety."

* * *

"What the hell were you doing there?" Morgan asked, a few hours later. He'd helped her with her bruises, taking care to make sure nothing would show. The first guy had kept his promise; all the marks were on her stomach, legs and upper arms.

"That doesn't matter," Kate said, taking care of the bruise on his shoulder. "I think your shirt got ruined, Derek."

"That's okay," Derek grunted. "I mean it, Kate. Why were you there? That was a majorly stupid move."

"I know it was," Kate said. "And I promise I'll tell you. Just not now."

"I don't think so," Derek said, his voice steely. "I've played this game before and my friend ended up almost dying. Tell me, Kate."

She squirmed on the bed, not liking this. "I've been investigating on my own," she said.

"Investigating what?" Derek demanded.

"The case in Bakersfield," Kate said. "There's a ring, Derek. They're selecting victims and selling them online to the highest bidder, I just need proof. And lots of it."

"So why were you there?" Derek asked, sounding frustrated.

"I was meeting someone whose sister had been taken," Kate said. "She worked there and this was the only time and place she could meet while I was in town."

"Damn," Derek swore. "This shit is too deep, Kate."

"I know," she agreed. "But Hotch shut me down the one time I suggested anything about there being more to Bakersfield."

Derek sighed, standing up. "Right now we have to focus on the case at hand," he said. "But rest assured, Kate, we are not done talking about this."

She walked him to the door. "Thank you," she said simply. "If you hadn't been there..."

"Don't even think about what would have happened if I hadn't," Morgan said.

"Don't tell anyone," Kate said. "I mean, that was implied when neither of us got the police, but...don't. Please."

"For the duration of this case," Morgan said. "But after that... _you_ are going to tell Hotch. Everything. Or I will."

She simply nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, back in the present now, with Damien.

Kate let Damien lead her from the club, letting her hand cling to his in a tight grip.

Her heart was beating quicker, but she wasn't nervous. She just needed proof.

"I wasn't sure if I'd come tonight," she said. "My girlfriend was here a few nights ago and her body was just found. Did you hear about that? Her name was Valerie."

Damien halted for a millisecond. "Lots of chicks come here," he replied. "Maybe I did. Maybe...if you were her friend, then I know you'll be a good time."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Well, if it's the Valerie I think you mean, yeah, I did know her." Damien said. "She was hot. I liked her. It's too bad about her."

"Yeah," Kate said. "I mean, what a way to die."

"It was nasty," Damien continued. "But why talk about this, Cass-baby?"

"I just know that I wouldn't want her fate," Kate continued. "Cars have scared me since Princess Di."

Damien halted. "What the hell are you talking about? She was shot at point blank range after days of torture."

"Well, at least you'll admit that," Kate said.

"What?" Damien snapped.

They halted in the dark alley. Kate listened. "You hear that?"

"What?" Damien repeated, his expression darkening.

"The news of how Valerie died isn't yet public. So. It's the sound of you being arrested," Kate answered.

"FBI! Put your hands up!"

Hotch's voice echoed in the dark alley. Damien was tackled by one of the participating cops and Kate read him his rights.

"You have the right to remain silent," Kate said, holding his head up by his hair as he panted on the ground. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"You bitch," Damien answered. She saw him gearing up to spit and quickly stood up. The spittle landed an inch away from her boots and she just shook her head.

"You'll always have bad aim, Damien," she answered.

He was hauled to his feet and yanked away from them. Kate ran suddenly shaking hands over her too-short skirt, smoothing it down over her legs.

She felt Hotch's eyes land on the place where her skirt ended, the inch or two of skin left exposed before her stockings started.

"It's done," she said. "You put on a good show, Hotchner."

The word fell off of her lips with ease and she wondered why she'd put the second syllable on it when she'd never done such a thing before now.

"You made it easy," Hotch replied. They started walking, following behind Damien and the cops.

"This doesn't close the case, does it?" She asked.

"Not quite," Hotch said. "We still have to prove that Damien and Krystal were partners."

"And it didn't work out quite as planned," Kate said. "He didn't buy me a drink, Hotch."

"So you improvised," Hotch said.

"It was a bad chance," Kate said. "He might not have fallen for it. What kind of ass would after seeing that exact kind of wordplay on every cop show?"

Hotch chuckled at her words and gestured to Damien. "That kind of ass, Kate. He's a narcissist, Kate. He couldn't let that pass by him without correcting you, because Valerie was too important a mark to him.. It was very well done."

"It was chance," Kate said flatly. "I know you're impressed but my mind was working overtime and the car accident was just the first thing that popped into my mind."

Hotch halted beside her. "Why are you arguing with me about this?" He asked, and Kate noticed that his shirt was buttoned again, all the way to the top.

Pity.

But at least there was nothing to distract her now. Except, maybe, Hotch's ass in that pair of jeans.

"I feel stupid," she said. "I didn't do my job correctly. The plan didn't go off as it should have."

"It will be enough," Hotch assured her. "That conversation was almost better."

"It won't pin him as an abductor," Kate said, folding her arms.

"You can let Rossi, JJ and I worry about that," Hotch said. "Since Reid and Morgan interviewed Krystal, this next part falls to them. And we'll bring you in if necessary...Kate, is that what you're worried about?"

She felt a flush of anger rise on her cheeks. "Is what?"

"Seeing Damien again," Hotch said. "Are you scared of that? If so, we can work around your involvement."

Kate knew that he was speaking the truth. Last night had hit too close to him and it had chilled her today to be doing something so utterly similar.

And while she'd been 'rescued' both times, by Morgan and Hotch now, it had still come too close to something worse.

And while she wouldn't be seeing the men from last night again, and didn't have to worry about that, the thought of seeing Damien in another environment chilled her.

"I'm not scared," she said, wondering if this was a lie too. "At least, not of Damien. Not of talking to him again. What I'm scared of is not being able to get him."

Hotch was quiet as they started to walk again. "Let us handle it, Kate. Let Rossi and JJ do their job. And they _will_ get him."

A breeze swept through the alley, lightening the already sultry summer day.

Kate quickened her pace so that she was walking at Hotch's side, and then she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I was scared," she said. "I thought you weren't going to come in time. That's why I was worrying so much."

Hotch's face softened as he turned to look at her, an expression on his face that she'd never seen before. "I would never have let him take you, Kate. Never."

* * *

They changed in the trailer and rode back to the police station in silence.

Kate wanted to say something, add something but somehow, she couldn't find words.

Except for the words Morgan had said this morning, at 3 a.m. _You_ are going to tell Hotch everything. Or I will.

She wondered if he counted this case as being over yet, but quickly shook that thought off. Morgan was fair. He wouldn't count it done until they were on the jet home.

When they entered the police station, Kate heard the loud noise of an argument; the officers at the front desk were arguing with some young men.

Kate flinched, feeling her body stiffen. Those were...

Good god, they couldn't be.

Her attackers, all five of them, were standing at the front desk, arguing with the officers there. She had no time to think, no time to consider or figure out what the hell they were doing there.

She just had time to panic and hide behind Hotch.

Something her boss definitely noticed.


	6. Chapter 6

The one man, the leader, turned to see who'd come in. When he saw Kate, his face remained impassive for the two seconds he didn't recognize her, then his eyes widened and he lunged forward.

"You _bitch_!" He screamed, and it happened so suddenly that he was able to throw her against the wall. "How do you like this, huh? Now that your boy toy is gone—"

Kate kneed him in the groin and he fell away from her, as officers flooded the place to pin him down to the ground.

"You just attacked a Federal Agent," Hotch told the man on the ground. "You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." He met the eyes of the officer holding him down. "Take him to the back. I'll get to him later."

"Are you okay?" A female officer appeared next to Kate, holding a sanitary wipe. Kate took it and wiped her hands and face off.

"She'll be fine," Hotch said, coming up to his agent and giving her a look that made her shiver. And not in a good way.

"What was that even about?" The officer asked, and Kate remembered her name.

"Thanks for checking, Laura, but I'm fine," she said. "Um. I'm not sure why..."

She trailed off and Laura shrugged, backing away. She obviously didn't believe Kate but wouldn't pry since it could be official FBI business.

The other men from last night were staring at Kate, whispering amongst themselves and backing away.

"You know, it was nothing," one of them told the officer at the desk. "I don't want to fill a report after all."

"It looks like you guys were involved in this," Hotch said. "You obviously know the attacker. I'd like to keep you all for questioning."

Kate kept her head down, trying to stand behind Hotch.

"I'm not placing you under arrest," Hotch said. "But it would be in your best interests to cooperate."

The men glanced around them before nodding and letting officers lead them to separate rooms.

* * *

Hotch led her into the inner police station before speaking. "What was that, Kate?" He asked her, his eyes flashing as he turned to face her.

"Mistaken identity?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Why don't I believe that, Kate?" He asked, his voice low as he started walking again, leading her to the conference room where the team waited.

"Because it's a lie?" Morgan's voice came out of nowhere, joining them in the hallway. "I'm avoiding them too, Hotch."

Kate closed her eyes, wondering what was coming next.

"We had a little incident last night," Morgan continued, keeping his voice low. "Kate wanted a late night drink to calm her nerves and so did I. We happened to meet at the same club, some joes took a liking to Kate and I decided to step in. They also decided they were wanting a beating, so I gave it to them."

"They assaulted me," Kate said, speaking in a rush. "Hotch, I can tell you everything but not right now."

"Why not right now?" Hotch asked.

"What about Damien?" She asked. "We still need to close this case. My personal business should not come into this."

"I think it's a lot more than personal business," Hotch accused, but continued onto the conference room where Rossi, JJ and Reid were standing.

"What's up?" Rossi asked. "I see you got Damien successfully."

"That's not the only thing we got," Hotch said coolly. "Rossi, if Damien's ready, I'd like you and JJ to talk to him."

The two nodded, standing up.

Kate looked at JJ's pregnant stomach and opened her mouth. "I can do the interview," she said. "Instead of JJ. She's been doing so much. And that's how it usually works, right?" Her voice was unsteady and everyone in the room noticed. She saw Reid tense, and shift as if wanting to come to her side.

"I'll be fine," JJ said, meeting Kate's eyes and giving her a sympathetic smile. "And you look a little shaken."

"I am," Kate said, and finally stepped forward to pull her chair out and sit down, misery descending on her.

Rossi and JJ left the room to talk with Damien.

Hotch met Morgan's eyes. "Talk," he ordered. "And Reid, could you get Kate some tea or something?"

* * *

A while later, Kate and Morgan had managed to tell Hotch everything about the attack. Reid waited in the background; after handing Kate her tea, he hadn't spoken much.

Now Hotch and Morgan had left to speak with the thugs and Reid approached her.

"You've been investigating since last October?" He asked her, his voice soft and his manner comforting as always. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone? We could have helped."

God, she liked Reid.

"I mentioned it to Hotch after and he shut me down," she said, hurriedly adding, "Not that I blame him. It was a closed case."

"But you trusted your instincts," Reid said. "You kept looking into it."

"Yeah," Kate agreed, feeling drained. "Like I said, I was taking people's names whose families had been affected and taking whatever chance I got to talk to them. Sierra lived in this city so I was just doing something I'd already been doing. Investigating. Undercover."

"Alone," Reid added, and carefully sat down next to her. "Emily Prentiss. She held your position before you did. Before she came to us, she had done some time undercover, like you did. When a certain issue from her past came up again, she didn't tell us anything. And it got her killed."

"She faked her death," Kate said, pulling the information out of thin air.

Reid nodded and the pain of remembering made him pull back a bit. "She did actually die," he said. "They revived her and she went off the grid. But...it was very hard to break the case without her because at first, the case _was_ her. The case was finding her and finding out what the problem was. And then it turned into pinning the man down who'd caused her to do all of it in the first place...If we'd had her help from the start, if she'd come to us from the start, it would have been a less bumpy ride, Kate."

"So you're saying don't hide things?" She asked, her voice low.

"Yes, but I'm also saying don't divide us," Reid said. "Don't turn it into you and Morgan keeping a secret. That's not how this team works and that's going to be more trouble than it's worth. No secrets, Kate. And no more lies."

"You're taking it personally," she profiled.

"I was led to believe that one of my best friends was dead," he said, his voice flat. "And all along, Hotch and JJ knew she was living. It was one of the worst times of my life and I only barely forgave them. I don't want to fight that battle again with you, Kate. Or anyone else."

With that, he stood up and walked away, going to his board and moving around some of the information there. When he turned around, it was obvious that he'd ended the conversation.

"Good work with Damien," he said simply as JJ and Rossi came back into the conference room.

"Yes, Kate, good work," Rossi agreed.

JJ placed a comforting hand on Kate's shoulder and Kate found herself reaching to take it. "We got him, Kate. He's going down."

"Thanks," Kate said simply, trying to be happy about it, but the truth was, at that moment, she couldn't imagine being more miserable.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strawberries. That's all :)

On the flight home, after hours of interrogations and questions Kate didn't want to answer, everyone was silent.

Or maybe it was just her and Hotch.

She couldn't tell. Her world was caving in as she realized that he'd never trust her again, that he'd never smile at her as he'd done in the alley after they'd caught Damien; a smile of pride and happiness that she was all right and had caught him safely.

She took a peek at him; he was sitting in one of the window seats, looking out at the night and ignoring his surroundings. Rossi was next to him, and he and JJ were having a semi-animated conversation; JJ was across the aisle.

Hotch didn't seem to notice it at all.

Not one bit.

Reid and Morgan were camped out together; Reid was making Morgan watch an episode of Star Trek and explaining to him all of the ways that Star Trek was a good example for...something. Kate wasn't sure. Reid was using too many big words and her head hurt too much to try and figure them all out.

The plane slowly quieted. It was a long flight and soon enough, the BAU members around her were sleeping. Kate stood in the kitchen, wondering what she was doing. She'd been in there for half of the flight; no one was coming back here and she wasn't sure if they were giving her space or just hadn't had a reason to go back there.

And then the curtains rustled and Hotch was standing there. His eyes were bleary with sleep and his hair was ruffled and sticking out in places. She reflected that he'd be getting a hair cut soon; it was already too long for his tastes.

"Hey," he said and she was surprised to see no animosity in him. "You doing all right?"

"Um, I think so," Kate said.

"You got pretty banged up in that fight," Hotch said, moving to take a mug and fill it with hot water. "Is anything sore?"

She reflectively felt her stomach before shaking her head. "No, I'm...fine. Why are you being nice to me?" She asked, her voice desperate sounding.

"Maybe it was my fault that you didn't feel you could come to me, or someone else on the team, with your hunch," he said. "I shot you down pretty firmly after Parkett."

"It wasn't your fault I was an idiot," Kate began but Hotch interrupted her.

"All I know is that every other member of our team has managed to trust us with their troubles and hunches...it took time for some, but eventually they got there. I don't know why you didn't come to me, Kate. And that's why I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself."

"Don't be," she said. "I was lying to you all throughout this case, Hotch. I lied about why Morgan was there, and pretended that it was his business so you'd get off my back. But god, Hotch. It was all me. It was the fight and it was sneaking out and it was betraying _you_."

"You told the truth in the end," he said.

"Only under duress," she said and sagged. "You should really fire me," she said.

"I've honestly let others on my team get away with worse," he said simply. "This didn't harm anyone, Kate. You broke no Bureau regulations. Why be so harsh on yourself?"

"Because..." She began, looking at the floor and feeling stupider than ever.

He reached out to touch her chin, bringing it up to face him. "Kate. It's okay. I'm not angry and I'll listen to what you have to say."

And that was it. The dam broke and Kate fell forward, feeling tears well up. She collided with his chest and his arms came around her, holding her as she cried, her sobs muffled by his chest.

His arms were muscled and hard around her. She could feel and hear his heart beat underneath her cheek and she felt overwhelming guilt. God, why had she so deceived him? Why had she lied when the one person you should always tell the truth to was the one you loved?

Love.

That was it.

She moved in his arms and he handed her a handkerchief. After taking care of her tears and blowing her nose, she looked up at him.

"After this, I'll have you in my office," he said simply. "You can bring in all of your information and we'll get the bastards who've been driving you crazy like this."

"Thing is," she began. "You're one of them. But in an entirely different way."

His breath seemed to catch; she could no longer hear the steady sound coming from him. His eyes darkened and he stepped even closer. He was boxing her in, she realized, and she didn't mind at all. The counter behind her met her back a moment later and he moved his hands to the counter on either side of her.

"You know, someone has been driving me crazy too," Hotch said simply, moving his feet so that their legs were almost entwined. "And she's got maddening brown eyes that make me feel like she can see right through me and then she says the most ridiculous things..."

She felt her own breath hitch and wet her lips. He almost smiled and then he leaned in.

Their lips met in a moment that took her breath away. Her only thought was, _is this actually happening? After all that utter crap I did, this is actually happening?_

His lips moved over hers, urging her to open up to him and she rose on her toes to thread her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

_I'm too short. Fuck, I can barely reach him._

His hands encircled her waist and lifted her onto the counter.

_Much better._

And then he pulled away.

"We'll talk more when we land," he said, his face flushed and his lips looking a bit swollen, a fact that made Kate blush and wonder how long they'd been standing there.

It had seemed like forever, but at the same time, it had also seemed like only a second.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally hitting the reason for our M rating :D

They had a mini team meeting when they landed. Kate was surrounded by the team, with everyone asking questions and getting answers. Hotch led the discussion as each of them recalled the case with Parkett the year before.

"It was odd, come to think of it," JJ said. "I mean, I thought it was just extra bizarre because of the guy we caught first with the legs in his car...what was his name?" She directed the question to Garcia so the woman could look it up on her prominent tablet but Reid answered first.

"Frank Cowles."

"Did he go to jail?" Rossi asked curiously. "I mean, I should remember this but after a point, you don't pay attention to loose screws."

"He pled guilty and got thirteen years," Reid said. "Unfortunately, nothing like what Kate has been uncovering was discovered during his trial. He really didn't know more than what he said a year ago."

The talk continued into the night, until Hotch dismissed the team with a quiet announcement. "We've got an early morning tomorrow," he said. "It's been a long day. I'd like to thank all of you for staying to discuss this."

"What else could we possibly do while there's something like this going on?" Garcia asked, aghast. "This has become official team business, after all."

The team filed out. Kate felt enveloped by their care for her as they each made a point to make eye contact with her and smile, or pat her hand or shoulder before they left.

Hotch was the last, of course. "Jack is still with Jessica," he said quietly. "If there's anything more to be said, we can move this to my office."

Kate stared up at him, noticing the look in his eyes and she stood quickly. "Yeah. I mean, yes, there's a bit more."

He walked swiftly, unlocking his office before she got there and standing to wait for her, closing the door behind them. The blinds were already closed; Hotch never left them open when he was gone on a case.

"Hotch..."

"Aaron," Hotch corrected, moving to take off his jacket and hang it on the peg behind the door.

"Aaron," Kate returned and a smile touched Hotch's mouth. "I was thinking...your desk is pretty big."

"Yes, it is," Hotch said, moving to sit behind it and she, feeling daring, perched on the top in front of him.

There was an unmistakable quiet fondness in Hotch's eyes as he looked at her. There was no sexual tension, not yet, but Kate thrilled knowing that she could awaken that in him.

"And it's probably pretty smooth," Kate said, rubbing her hand over it. Hotch's eyes flicked to where she was massaging and she could see the first touch of tension in him.

"It is," Hotch said. "You don't get to be director of the BAU without having a damned fine desk."

"So it's well made, and strong," Kate purred, leaning forward a bit so that her chest was closer to Hotch's face.

She'd always had a love/hate relationship with her breasts. Yeah, there were a damn fine accessory to any fancy dress, but they got a little tiring when you were always needing to ask for a different Kevlar vest.

Right now, she was loving them and she had a suspicion that she wasn't the only one.

"Yes, it is," Hotch said, leaning back in his chair to watch her.

"Has its strength been tested?" Kate asked, edging forward.

"How do you mean?" Hotch asked carefully, his hand moving to rest on her thigh.

Kate blinked at the sight of his hand, so proprietary as it moved to her inner thigh in a massaging motion.

It made her lose track of what she was thinking and it took her a moment to clear her head.

"Well, have two people ever, I don't know, made out on your desk?" She asked. "Surely that's a test of quality if there was one."

"Surely it is," Hotch said.

"But...I was also thinking," Kate said, grasping Hotch's hand and pulling it upwards. "My apartment and my bed at home are pretty comfortable. And I have strawberries and ingredients to make my specialty breakfast tomorrow."

"What would that be?" Hotch asked, his hand grasping her hip and suddenly pulling her onto his lap.

She landed with a small gasp and saw that the sound excited him.

"Strawberry pancakes," Kate said and Hotch's lips touched hers.

The conversation was over for the time being. Kate tasted Hotch and decided that strawberries, perhaps, weren't so important.

And maybe desks were okay too, in a pinch.

His hands were moving all over her, and landed on her waist, lifting her and she was suddenly flat on her back on his desk and he was leaning over her, a look in his eyes that she'd never seen before but was hoping that she would see again and again after this. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they continued to kiss, his hands moving to lift her and then to her bra, easily unsnapping it even through her shirt.

"Do you have experience with that sort of thing?" She gasped as her shirt was discarded and her bra followed it.

"I find that I do some of my best work under intense pressure," he gasped back. "That's a quote from Reid, by the way. Paraphrased."

"I'll be sure to let him know you used it," she returned and then his mouth was on her and there was no more room for thought.

* * *

After, while they gathered their clothes and tidied Hotch's desk, Hotch pulled her close, capturing her mouth in a long, wet kiss.

"Now we can go to your apartment," he said. "Or a hotel room, if even that isn't close enough."

She chuckled into his lips, and he smiled in return. "I think we can make it to my apartment," she promised. "I want to make you strawberry pancakes."

She left his office alone, going down to her car and driving out. They'd arranged to do this, and she'd been at her apartment for a few minutes before Hotch arrived, looking rumpled in his suit as he looked down at her, leaning on the doorway to her apartment.

"So...I was told to come here for a secret assignation," he said.

She grabbed his tie and pulled him in. "I love assignations," she said and they had a lovely time together.

* * *

Sierra Donavon sat in her club, sipping a martini.

A man approached her; large, angry looking.

"You called?" He asked.

"Some broad was here, FBI," Sierra said. "She discovered that my sister's kidnapping was, well, connected to others."

"Fuck," the man swore. "You couldn't dissuade her?"

"How the hell was I supposed to do that?" Sierra demanded. "She knew it was all over. She knew about California, she knew everything."

The man shook his head. "How'd you play it?"

"She knew that she was kidnapped here and sold to someone online," Sierra said. "I told her Indiana to make me seem genuine. I think she already knew that was where Marie had turned up."

"But you left out the part where it was you who sold Marie?" The man asked.

Sierra rolled her eyes. "What do you take me for? She's off my trail, at least. Now it's up to you." She pushed her stool away from the bar, standing up. "Keep in mind that I didn't have to tell you this. This was purely me being...neighborly."

"It was you getting leverage," the man replied. "But you can have it. I'll take care of her. What was her name?"

"She said it was Liz Tyler," Sierra shrugged. "But I had some guys ambush her and one of them snagged her gun. They had a cop friend look into it and I just got the info back. Her name is Kate Callahan. She's part of the BAU division of the FBI."

"BAU?" The man asked.

"Behavioral Analysis Unit," Sierra said. "They only hire the best agents."

"Then how the hell could they have hired that broad," he began. "If she was so dumb as to let all of that happen and not even realize?"

Sierra shrugged. "Hell, who knows. Maybe she saw through me."


	9. Chapter 9

Kate ended up making the pancakes with Hotch's help, or rather, hindrance. Wearing a loosely tied bathrobe, early the next morning, while Hotch was in his pants and nothing else, they stumbled around the kitchen trying to bake and ending up making out instead.

But finally, she put a plate in front of him: a tall stack strawberry pancakes with whipped cream and powdered sugar on top.

Hotch smiled at her before taking a bite and made a sound of appreciation. "You know how to cook," he said. "Impressive."

"Correction, I know how to make pancakes," Kate said. "My skills in the kitchen end with breakfast."

"It's the most important meal of the day, so I don't mind," Hotch said. "What other kinds of pancakes can you make?"

"Any kind you want," she promised, making her own stack of pancakes and refilling his coffee before sitting down.

"What time is it?" He asked, looking at his wrist but his watch wasn't there.

"Um..." Kate turned to her stove. "6:45. We still have some time. God, I can't believe I'm actually coherent this early. Or that I haven't even brushed my hair even though..."

"You look great," Hotch promised, drinking some coffee. "You should always look like this."

"Sleepy and...sticky?" Kate asked, looking down at her bathrobe.

"Definitely sticky," Hotch replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Just don't try to compliment morning me. Morning you, on the other hand, well, damn. I've never seen a man to wear stubble as well as you do. And that sleepy look in your eyes was almost enough to make me come all over again this morning."

"It was a wonderful time," Hotch quipped. "As I recall, you did come again."

"More than once," Kate said and they both finished their pancakes.

"You can have the shower," Kate said. "And before you ask, no, there really isn't room for two or I'd be joining you instead of preparing to wash the dishes."

He sighed. "That's a disappointment," he admitted.

"Hey, is your go-bag in the car?" Kate asked. "I could get that and it would save you a trip to your apartment?"

"Please," Hotch said. "That would be much easier." He hesitated.

"Go and get clean," she scolded. "I'll throw something down and go down to your car."

"I left my keys by the door," he said before slipping into the shower.

Kate washed the dishes quickly before snagging his keys, changing into a sweatshirt and leggings (it was good enough for this early in the morning. No one would be around) and jogged to the elevator. It was occupied so she took the stairs instead.

The air in the parking garage connected to her apartment building was cool and brisk. She clicked the Open Truck button on the car remote in her hands and it flew open. She slammed it shut and headed back to the apartment. A man, hidden by one wall, watched her, noting that it wasn't the car she was registered to that she'd taken items from.

* * *

So the FBI whore had a guest. One that had stayed overnight, no less. He had a feeling that it would be extremely beneficial to his boss if he found out who it was before leaving.

* * *

Kate banged into the apartment happily, placing Hotch's bag outside of the bathroom door and going into the kitchen to pour another cup of coffee out of habit, because she realized after she'd done so that she really didn't need or want the caffeine. Funny, how happiness in your love life could do that for you. She was wide awake and happy.

Hotch emerged from the bathroom, grabbed the bag and slipped back inside. She slipped in behind him, watching him shave. "This is so cozy," she said quietly, slipping her arms around his waist briefly. "I've never had this before."

"I'm glad to be the first man who has shaved in your apartment then," he said.

"Well, I need to get clean," Kate said and the bathrobe fluttered to the floor. She could feel Hotch's eyes on her as she turned the water on and stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain closed after her so that she didn't splash him.

"I wish I could stay," he said as she washed off. "But I need to get in soon or there'll be tongues wagging."

"Eh, there probably already are," she called back. "When are there not, in the BAU?"

He laughed, a noise she barely caught over the sound of the shower.

He finished shaving and left the bathroom, presumably to finish dressing. She had just finished rinsing her hair out when he came in.

"Turn off the water for a second," he said.

"Say please," she said, even as she turned it off. She poked her head from the shower and again marvelled at the sight of Aaron Hotchner in her apartment.

"Please," he whispered and kissed her. "I'll see you in an hour."

"Good," she whispered back and they kissed again before she pulled away. "Now go, before I drag you in here and your suit is ruined."

Hotch's grin could have lit up the LA area during blackout season. "I almost want to let you," he vowed, grabbing her hand and planting a kiss on that before turning and leaving the bathroom.

She watched him go with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

The man outside was gratified to see a man come out, not that much later, and head for the car that the FBI girl had taken things from. He took out his cellphone and snapped a few pictures before sliding back into the shadows.

His boss would be glad to get this information. He'd known that someone was investigating for a while now, since Bakersfield and that ass Cowles and Parkett the maniac, but he hadn't been able to pinpoint who.

Now he knew. It was Kate Callahan, of the FBI. That information was golden and enough for Kyle to get to work on formulating something to get her off the trail, or get rid of her entirely.

But that was fine. Kyle was a smart man. He'd get rid of her easily and the game could continue. As long as he got Kyle this new information.

Who was the man who'd left her apartment?

The man's phone rang. "Hey."

"I got the information on those car plates for you," his partner breathed. "It's Aaron Hotchner. He's the BAU unit chief. She's sleeping with the boss."

And that information was even better.


	10. Chapter 10

"Did any of you ever have a panic code?" Kate asked casually the next day.

The team was in the round table room, with pizza in front of them along with the case assessments for the Congressional Oversight Meeting.

Which was due on Monday, instead of three weeks from yesterday. Kate didn't mind of all the extra work, though, since it distracted her from looking at Hotch.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked. "You havin' a panic attack, Kate?"

She shook her head, dimpling. "No, not at all. I was just thinking again about all of the abductions each year and how to prevent them. And then I was thinking about the last Harry Potter book where everyone is making up security codes and Mr. Weasley's is 'how do airplanes stay up'."

"That's the second last Harry Potter book," Reid corrected.

Kate tipped an imaginary hat to him. "I stand corrected. At least we've both read the Harry Potter series. Anyone else here?"

"Ooh, me!" Garcia said immediately. "Loved it. Loved the movies and the computer games."

"I didn't watch the movies," Reid said. "Books like that never go well in movie form. I also never watched The Lord of the Rings. It would just be a disappointment."

"I entirely disagree," Kate said. "I adore LOTR, in book form and told by Peter Jackson. It was amazing enough for him to take it on as he did since he knew that there would always be someone unhappy."

"Is this relevant?" Rossi snarked. "I believe Kate was speaking about panic codes. When she said that, all I could think about was my safe word which is—"

"Is that relevant?" JJ asked, shutting him down with her raised eyebrow. "My panic code with the team is blackbird; for Will and Henry it's elephant. I can't remember why. I think it had to do with a trip to the zoo."

"I don't really have one," Morgan admitted. "Who'd I send it to?"

"Us, silly," Garcia scolded him. "My panic word is tambourine. I'll send it to y'all someday and you'll scramble to rescue me."

"Mine is Einstein," Reid said. "Because it's what I hear when I panic. Kids mocking me with that name. It entirely backfired though. It just made me love Albert more."

Rossi chuckled. "Hotch, you and Henry do, right?"

"We've had a lot over the years," Hotch said. "As you well know. We change it up every so often. Now it's Snow White."

"That's a name that needs explaining," Garcia said.

Hotch shrugged. "A classmate was having a Snow White themed birthday party, Jack didn't want to go and made me call the mother up to decline the invitation politely."

"Kate?" JJ asked. "Since you brought it up."

"Pepper," Kate said. "It's always been pepper. I've texted that word to Andi so many times now. Thank god that period of my life is over now. The word will now forever mean to me that I'm scared shitless and desperately need someone to get me out of whatever situation I'm currently in. It means the end for me," she ended, her voice quieter. "God, that got morbid fast."

"Everything in this line of work gets morbid fast," Morgan cracked.

"So text us pepper and we'll get to you faster than lightning," Garcia giggled. "No more morbidness for you, Kate!"

Kate took another piece of pizza, savoring the pepperoni but JJ, next to her, edged away.

"Just the smell is making me nauseous," she told Kate in confidence when Kate raised an eyebrow at her actions.

"Oh, god, sorry," Kate said immediately. "Let me move away."

"That's fine," JJ chuckled. "I'm skipping the cheese pizza too."

They worked in quiet, busy silence for the next while, comparing notes and getting everything finished.

Before they left the office that night, Kate popped into Garcia's office.

"I just want to say thanks for getting the pizza again," she said. "It was a nice touch to staying late."

"I'm just glad you liked it," Garcia said happily. "And that I had a mini party with my favorite team." She gave a quick hug to Kate. "And I'm serious, Kate. Text me pepper anytime, for any reason, and I will have this team on your tail like a gluestick." She frowned. "Bad analogy."

"It's a great analogy," Kate said and squeezed her friend's shoulder. "Thank you."

She left Garcia's office and almost collided with Hotch, and when she saw him, she raised an eyebrow in question.

"I have Jack," Hotch said quietly. "Go ahead and I'll see you tomorrow." He patted her shoulder and disappeared behind her into Garcia's lair.

Kate nodded to herself, going to her desk to gather her things and went to the elevators in silence.

It had been a good day. She hadn't spent any alone time with Hotch since the morning but that was for the best. The office was for working, after all, and not canoodling. That one time last night had been more than enough.

Yet, she still turned around to see if Hotch was out of Garcia's office before getting into the elevator and pressing the down button. She had an odd urge to say goodbye to him again, properly this time, and it was hard to shake it off but shake it off she did on her short car ride home.

But she was still quiet, somber, as she got out of her car and gathered her things together, surprised to see how much stuff had piled up in her car since she'd last cleared it out. She'd better watch out. She didn't want to become a packrat.

Her arms full of sweaters, notebooks and empty drink cups, Kate turned away from the car, locking it, and gasped when a man appeared in front of her. "God, you scared me," she laughed. "Are you new to this apartment building?"

"Yeah, just yesterday," the man answered. "Bobby."

"Kate," she smiled, shaking his hand.

"Can I give you a hand with all of that?" Bobby asked.

"No, I'm good," Kate answered. "It looks like you were leaving so go on ahead, I'll be fine."

"Okay," Bobby answered and waved before going to get into a car.

She walked to the elevator and pressed the button, a little surprised that there was a new renter here already. The landlord had mentioned something about having troubles with that, but...whatever.

She shook the odd feeling off, pressed the button for the fifth floor and watched the elevator doors close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary for Liar's sequel:
> 
> When Kate is taken by Kyle Zorgen, the team must work quickly to find her. A retelling of 10x23: The Hunt, where Hotch and Kate are in a relationship and Meg and Chris do not exist.


End file.
